User talk:FoxMikage
=2011= I'm Back Sorry for disappearing, I had to move and had no internet at my new place for half a month because my ISP was slow to setup here. Anyway I'll start helping with this wiki again now that I'm stable again. :Was wondering what this was about, I guess the 1-month exodus after April 16? That's nothing in Wikia editing timescale =P +y@talk 08:19, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi FoxMikage, welcome to Ninja Gaiden Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Vigoor page. The site could currently use a lot of help. If you are interested have a look at some of these: *You should first look at our Policies. This is because things have changed lately and we are trying to get better organized. *The site is currently going through an overhaul. Please see Forum:Site Overhaul *If you plan on uploading new images, please have a look at our Image Policy. Just remember to use a good, descriptive filename. *If you are good with grammar, check out the Grammar Corner. It aims at improving the grammar on all the pages. *The Article Improvement Project aims to improve the overall quality of the pages on this wiki. *The Ninja Gaiden Wiki:Guides Project aims to create a guide for each chapter of every Ninja Gaiden game *Always remember to have fun though. We want you to enjoy your time here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Godisme (Talk) 20:32, April 3, 2011 Thanks Thanks for all the work you have been doing around here. With as little time as I have to give here, you have been a huge help.-- :I also don't have much time to myself, so I'm on here whenever I can. Usually late at night, even though I have to get up early for work tomorrow. --FoxMikage 07:53, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you for your edits, added info and pictures. Kusanagi Hiei 18:27, January 29, 2012 (UTC) =2012= Super Gaming Can you edit here? I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading! P.S.: If that can not happen may our wikis be affilates? Reviewportal77 19:13, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Mugen Tenshin page deletion Why did you mark this for deletion? Mugen Tenshin is mentioned a couple of times in the Ninja Gaiden series you know. Ayane, and Kasumi are from that clan too. I thought it was an important detail to mention, or could it be you're deciding to delete it because as of yet the KOEI-TECMO group has yet to produce an adequate source to go on NG wise?Kusanagi Hiei 18:09, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Map Background On DS I've noticed on some pictures that the background on the map screens (the map that shows on the left screen while you're playing) for the NG:DS look different. While one looks like red with flowers, I've seen other pictures showing the map background looking more like a traditional old-style type of map. I was wondering if these are pics from the Japanese version or if there's a way to change the way the background on the map screen appears? Respects great job on the revamps and added info Fox. keep it up, I myself will search for more info if i can.Kusanagi Hiei 13:23, February 13, 2012 (UTC) It's cool No worries. I needed the damned thing cleaned anyway lol Kusanagi Hiei 13:07, February 14, 2012 (UTC) BotA Japanese name is wrong You got the Japanese name wrong. Officially it's called the Jashinken. If you play NG2/NGS2 in its native Japanese language, that's precisely what Genshin calls it when he dies as a demon.Kusanagi Hiei 13:16, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Vigoor Goof Up You got the info on Vigoor Emperor and Vigoor wrong. Both Vigoor and the Emperor are one and the same. The Emperor is just a persona of Vigoor. What's more, When you fight his angelic god form, that's the original look for vigoor, not the Demon Statue. Kusanagi Hiei 01:07, February 29, 2012 (UTC When Vigoor's original form was destroyed, he took on the form of a human to hide himself. The Fiends of Vigoor would never serve a mere human, and that's a fact. If you pay attention to the part where it says "The Emperor, Lord of Creation.." They're referring to the hidden visage that the emperor takes. Once he wakes up to battle Hayabusa after the Dark Dragon was freed of its seal, the human form had been discarded, and the Jashin (邪神;Evil God) Vigoor returned. SInce the demon is based on the "original" form of Vigoor, you got that look right, but merely scratched the surface.15:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Kusanagi Hiei Yeah, I brought this up earlier although I'm willing to admit I may be mistaken. But I thought Vigoor and Holy Emperor Vigoor are one and the same. Again, I could be wrong but that was my understanding as well. I never heard that the Demon Statue also was supposed to be his appearance, as Kusanagi mentioned. TheUnseelieCourt 03:16, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Pictures and question I added some new pics from NG Sigma Plus. Make good use of them okay? And quick question. If Vigoor is a throwback of the original "Demon", wouldn't that mean that the NES storyline never happened? Irene aka sonia met Hayabusa in NG2, but in the NES they met in NG1. Clarify for me please?Kusanagi Hiei 15:11, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah that's what i said too about that. NG2 changed everything. In DOAD those two just met again, they aren't married, and it is implied that they are dating, but they never hint or tell (and probably never will)Kusanagi Hiei 00:54, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Adminship It'd be an honorKusanagi Hiei 15:31, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Hi FoxMikage, I hope you are well. I wanted to let you know we have a new related video product that’s going to bring even more amazing content to Wikia. We’re hoping that your community will be one of the first to try this new feature and give us feedback. In return, we’ll be spotlighting wikis that are part of our video pilot program. This unique video showcase is designed to play videos related to the content on your wiki, giving you and your community complete control to add or remove videos by each individual placement of the related videos product. It’s easy. All you need to do is select videos from a growing library of content provided by Wikia and partners such as Screenplay (Hulu, IGN and more coming soon) or you can add videos from YouTube and other supported video hosting sites. Viewers can scroll through and watch the entire selection, and logged in users can contribute to it. You can see an example of how the related videos product works on Moviepedia here: http://movies.wikia.com/wiki/The_Artist. The module is in the right rail. You can also browse our selection of Ninja Gaiden videos to choose from here (more to come): link. Alternately, Wikia can give you a head start by placing a pre-populated video module with relevant staff picks on your wiki. You and your community still have complete control to adjust what is presented in the related video showcase. We look forward to hearing your suggestions on how to make this product one of our best. Please respond as soon as possible to let us know if you want to be a part of this pilot program. Cheers, Mark (talk) 21:59, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome! We're excited to have the wiki as a part of the pilot program! We'll have the Related Videos Module up and running (and populated with videos) within the month. If you have any questions about the module, feel free to drop me a message! Mark (talk) 18:38, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::The Related Videos Module uses a simple pop-up screen to add videos, which only requires you to insert the URL of the video (admins have full control over which videos appear on the module). You can add any video you want to the module, including those awesome boss fights. Mark (talk) 13:06, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Hi! In order for the Related Videos module to work, we'll have to enable the "Related Pages" feature as well. This feature adds "Read More" sections on the bottom of all pages so users can easily find related pages. Do you mind us enabling this feature? If so, we won't be able to add the Related Videos Module either unfortunately enough. Mark (talk) 15:54, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I read your post regarding speculation in regards to Vigoor and Holy Vigoor Emperor. You've been given information that theya re the same. And I can tell you right now, they aren't. Vigoor is stated as being the ancestor of all fiends, including the archfiends, as in the biggest bad in the whole ninja gaiden series. Vazhad, and Holy Vigoor Emperor are archfiends. When you go back over the information for the two names in the game, it actually makes this clear. Plus Vigoor was mentioned to still be sealed away. But the Holy Vigoor Emperor was fully active. Plus if Ryu really faced Vigoor, he likely wouldn't have stood a chance so early in the games' canon. Just thought I'd like to point that out if you were still unsure. DragonWarrior627 (talk) 23:02, May 7, 2013 (UTC)DragonWarrior627DragonWarrior627 (talk) 23:02, May 7, 2013 (UTC)